Amor y Lealtad
by Alynka
Summary: En esta historia se pondrán a prueba el: amor, la lealtad y amistad, donde permanecer juntos es necesario para destruir a un enemigo común. Sorry a las amantes de Adrian Ivashkov y perdonen mi castellano es un desastre si por alguna razón no puedo publicar aquí en wattap pueden encontrarla. Dejen comentarios please.
1. Chapter 1

Sipnosis:

Crees en la magia ... Claro que si.

Crees que lobos y vampiros viven a nuestro alrededor ... Lo pones en duda.

Enemigos ... Claro hay sus excepciones como Lissa y Christian.

Solos ... Solo quiero la verdad.

Quien es el enemigo ... Ojos rojos y sonrisa sadica adornan su rostro.

Quien soy ... Quiero saber la verdad.

Si, si creo en la magia, soy parte de ella, soy la salvaje, indomable, terca

y protectora de mi corazon soy ... Rose Hathaway.

Crees en la magia ... Claro soy magia pura.

Crees que los lobos y vampiros viven a nuestro alrededor ... Que soy yo ... Los buenos vampiros existimos.

Enemigos ... Soy amiga de una loba testaruda, pero de buen corazon.

Solos ... Nunca tengo un amor, una amiga loba lucharemos por romper las reglas

el ellos son primero no existe entre nosotras.

Quien es el enemigo ... Obvio no hay que ser inteligentes los strigois ... seres crueles y malos hacen

lo que sea por destruir la magia.

Quien soy ... paciente, carismatica, leal soy Vasilisa Dragomir.

Crees en la magia ... Si

Crees que los lobos y los vampiros viven a nuestro alrededor ... Si

Enemigos ... Lo somos, no tendria porque cambiar, ellos son primero asi debe de ser.

Solos ... No

Quien es el enemigo ... Los traidores que no cuidan a su moroi de los animales sin alma ... los strigois.

Quien soy ... Soy letal, leal a mi moroi, responsable, temerario y apasionado soy Dimitri Belikov.

Hola espero que esta corta sipnosis sea de su agrado y les guste esta historia donde se pondran a prueba el amor, la lealtad y la amistad

espero que les guste mi fantiction mi castellano es un desastre busco una beta o un beta que me ayude a traducirlo mejor al castellano...

espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios aun estoy estrenando laptop asi que perdonen los horrores de escritura en castellano.

Alynka.


	2. Capitulo Uno

Capitulo Uno:

(Rose edad 13)

Mis padres me llevaron a cazar de noche al bosque -noten mi sarcasmo- A que persona con cerebro se

le ocurre llevar a una chica de 13 a cazar con esta lluvia, bajo esta maldita lluvia ... bien gracias.

Ellos querian hablar conmigo sobre los strigois esperaba la platica desde los 6, mi padre me miro con

preocupacion mientras caminabamos por el claro rompi el silencio: Viejo tengo 13 decirme como decapitar, desmembrar y esconder un strigoi no es tan macabro como hablarme de sexo, eso fue traumante, quiero saber que me esconden, quiero la verdad y no me oculten nada sabre si me mienten. Mi padre hablo:

Kiz ya tienes edad para cazar y cuidarte , Eddie y Mason te cuidaran, me daran informes de tu seguridad. -dijo con calida pero preocupada voz-

Viejo eso NO va a pasar -cruze los brazos a la altura de mis pechos- ellos son como los hermanos que tu y Janine no me dieron asi que si

se les ocurre traicionarme, pateare sus traseros, cortare sus pollas y se las metere en el culo, asi que ya lo sabes no creo que sean tan

estupidos de perder mi amistad por ti, lo pensaran dos veces antes de traicionarme, no sera nada divertido.

Rosemarie esos modales no fue los que te ensenamos -dijo mi madre muy frustrada y alterada.-

Hay por todos los dioses Janine como si no le gritaras otras peores al viejo mientras tienen sexo, asco ... me traumaron de por vida ... lo que me importa tengo

una dieta muy especial, quiero saber porque soy tan diferente, puedo lidiar con la verdad -mi frustracion era palpable-

Janine se cuidarme asi que escupe la verdad.

Mi madre comenzo a hablarme de mi infancia, las cosas extranas que hacia, se detuvo al escuchar un extrano sonido: Abe

-dijo en un susurro- sin poder terminar de hablar, senti como una helada mano jalo mi cuerpo y lo tiro contra un viejo roble otras dos sombras comenzaron a atacar a mis padres no podia ver nada, tomaron sus formas lobunas y yo hice lo mismo. Mi color era: rojo cobrizo y mis patas color negro, me coloque en posicion de ataque para ayudar a mis papas este rugio para que Mase y Ed tomaran sus posiciones para cuidarme, es un chiste cierto... Viejo puedo ayudar dejame ayudarte -dije desesperada bajo nuestro vinculo-

Los strigois se movian con rapidez y agilidad no lo que dire: sentia miedo, no podia moverme, Ed me empujo al perimetro

de seguridad yo estaba mas tieza que un cadaver, Mase ayudaba a mis padres como podia pero nos superaban en numero. A lo lejos

habian 2 lobos uno de estos era enorme de color negro parecia un macho alfa y un lobo beta a su lado color gris ellos estaban ... observando ...

-Hola ... mismo enemigo aqui- Los lobos nos miraban raro. Que demonios esperan una maldita invitacion.

Eddie mordio mi pata trasera a ver si reaccionaba chille del dolor, mi madre una vez me dijo: No te distraigas,

no confies en nadie, ella debio hacer lo mismo al escucharme chillar se distrajo y el strigoi que luchaba con ella la mordio drenandola en

segundos, vi como el brillo de sus ojos se opacaba con la sombra de la muerte eso me lleno de trsiteza y rabia, mi padre mato al strigoi que tenia yo corri

hacia el, era mas pequena y veloz asi que llegue primero arrancando la mano izquierda del strigoi de una mordida, me tomo del cuello olfateandome para encajar sus dientes, abrio sus ojos grandemente y me tiro contra uno de los arboles rompiendo mis costillas derechas en el proceso.

-Strigoi: Eres valiente pequena zorrita, tu sangre ... sabe ... diferente ... sera que por fin encontramos lo que Zmey le robo a Galina, porque no te acercas para darte otra mordidita y drenarte como lo hice con tu madre.

El dolor era insoportable que tuve que volvi a mi forma humana: Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, pero no hables tanta mierda matame... ya maldito infeliz.

-grite con rabia y temor en mi voz-

-Strigoi: Eres una ternurita tal vez no te converta mejor sera tenerte como mi puta de sangre.

Solo rogaba porque fuera una muerte rapida, al no sentir sus colmillos en mi, vi al lobo negro pararse frente a mi, el strigoi queria dejarle un mensaje a mi padre.

-Strigoi: Estas de suerte, dile a tu padre que tarde o temprano recuperaremos lo que le robo a Galina ella envia saludos, por cierto Soy Nathan para tus futuras pesadillas sepas a quien gritarle -sonrio y se marcho-

Trate de ponerme de pies ... en que momento mi cuerpo cayo al suelo, que rayos importa, me dolia todo y sangraba de varias lados, no reconocia esta parte del bosque, no sabias donde rayos estaba, nunca me habia alejado tanto de casa. Estaba aferrada a un arbol, desnuda y frente a un lobo que no dejaba de rugir y empujarme con la boca. -Quieres tomar una maldita foto dura mas tiempo cretino- No iba a dejarme, cambie a mi forma lobuna y le di un par de mordidas...

trato de no lastimarme lo cual use a mi favor, me dio una pelea decente, trato de alejarse para darme tiempo a recuperarme pero yo estaba cansada y sangraba mucho cuando retrocedi me deje caer en la oscuridad.

*Nota de Autor: Espero disculpen mi castellano vuelvo a repetir es un ASCO ademas de tener laptop no se donde poner acentos y ~n,

disculpen los inconvenientes que eso pueda ocacionar al momento de leer mi historia, espero que comenten y les guste la historia acepto beta xD.


	3. Capitulo Dos

Capitulo Dos:

(Dimitri Edad 20)

¿Esta loca? parece una pequeña cachorra herida, ella no pensará que es una amenaza para un lobo alfa como yo ... ¿En qué está pensando?, su cuerpo se veía cincelado, hermoso cuerpo como para tener de 12-16, nuestra especie crece rápido, estaba muy herida aún así cambió a su forma lobuna para atacarme, la chica era una salvaje y se notaba que no tenía ningún entrenamiento el cual nos era dado en las academias, ella no estaba entrenada ... así que ha de ser una loba de las comunas del bosque. No tuve tiempo de hacer un análisis rápido porque la chica me fue a las mordidas y vaya que era una fiera, fueron muy dolorosas, no quería lastimarla esa no era mi intención pero tuve que hacerlo, retrocedi un poco esperando su ataque pero no llegó, su cuerpo no pudo más con las heridas que tenía, se alejó quedando inconsciente.

La llevé a la corte a las habitaciones cerca de mi moroi, no me gustaba estar lejos de la Princesa Vasilissa, ellos siempre son primero, la Princesa me permitió atenderla en mi habitación, no queria curarla en la presencia de otros lobos y que puedieran ver su cuerpo, sentir su aroma, su cabello y estas curvas ... ¿En que demonios estoy pensando? es una cachorra por todos los dioses que mente torcida la mía, la coloqué en mi cama, para poder atender sus heridas pero al tratar de curarlas más sangre brotaba de ellas, estas heridas eran demasiado graves para atenderlas yo mismo, llamé a Vasilisa para ver si ella podría hacer algo por ella.

-Vasilissa: ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Dimitri, paso algo ... que te paso?

Estoy bien Princesa Vasilissa ayudeme, puede venir a mi habitación tengo una cachorra herida, podría usted curar sus heridas no deja de sangrar hice lo que pude en realidad no se como esta chica sigue respirando.

-Vasilissa: Te dije que me llames Lissa somos amigos, no ... Por todos los dioses Belikov porqué tu raza son una partida de salvajes pobrecita mira como esta ¿quién lo hizo esto? ... Tu.

Pobrecita ... Princesa aún herida de gravedad, con costillas rotas y casi drenada por un strigoi, me atacó como si nada, yo no era su enemigo traté de no lastimarla ... no mucho ... aquí la salvaje y la indisciplina es ella vamos ayudala no la deje morir por favor.

-Lisa: Haré lo que pueda Dimitri pero ... la veo muy mal no ... creo que pase la noche.

Haga lo que pueda yo confío en usted.

(Rosa edad 13)

Desperté en una gran habitación, en una cama suave y cómoda, la chimenea ardiendíendo, con sabanas de seda, ¿sabanas de seda? ... que me importan de las sabanas estaba totalmente desnuda había un hombre alejado, tenía cara de susto, se relajó al verme despierta. Busqué a Mason, Eddie ó papá con la vista pero no estaban ¿dónde estoy? -me tembló la voz- el hombre sonrió ... ¿Que era tan gracioso?

\- ...: Ahora no suenas tan ruda.

¿Es un chiste?

-...: Me llamo Dimitri ... Belikov necesitas algo no sé como ... ¿ropa?

Eres un maldito cretino ... se burlaba de mi, no escaparía, no sin exponer mi desnudez ...

-Dimitri: ¿Está bien, le duele algo?

¿Quiero ... saber donde demonios estoy, dónde están los míos que quiere?

-Dimitri: Muchas preguntas, si no respira se va a desmayar, sus heridas son graves. ¿Como lo hizo... curarse asi de rápido?

Basta Dejé caer las sabanas y el hombre bajó la mirada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, lo sabía muy decente para mirarme.

-Dimitrios: Debería acostarse no estás bien.

Belikov -dije con voz suave- Bajó más la vista, caminé hacia el balcón y ví que no era tan alto, así que salté, caí y torcí mi tobillo, las costillas me dolían una mierda, la alarma sonó, no sabía a donde ir, cambie a loba buscando una salida, senti a Dimitri seguir mis pasos.

-Dimitri: ¿A dónde va? no sabe donde está, es casi de noche, nadie quiere lastimarte.

Estaba herida, con hambre y sin familia, le rugí y entendió le dijo a todos que se fueran.

-Dimitri: NO es parte de mi manada, no puedo entenderte, toma el vestido necesitamos hablar.

Me puse el vestido, ya puedes ver, no has visto muchas mujeres desnudas cierto? -reí- ya veo que no.

-Dimitri: Si he visto, tu eres una cachorra, solo provocas molestia y humor vamos a curar tus heridas te prometo que irás a casa.

¿Lo ... lo prometes? iré contigo pero no confío en ti.

-Dimitri: ¿Y yo si? Brincastes de un balcón niña yo tampoco confiaría en ti.

Me curó las heridas mientras me curaba quedé dormida ...


	4. Capitulo Tres

(Dimitri edad 20)

Durmiendo parecía un ángel ... las pesadillas eran terribles jamás ví sufrir tanto a alguién tan joven, perdió a su madre y la están buscando.

No quería dejarla ir tenía potencial para proteger a los morois, pero lo que siento es extraño, hablare con Alberta, tener que convencerla para

quedarse y eso no seria sencillo.

-Alberta: Buenos días Belikov ¿Cómo sigue la niña? La Princesa dice que no pasará la noche.

Alberta, ella es fuerte sobrevivió, tiene potencial, es joven puede cuidarla, entrenarla, decidelo rápido antes de que se despierte su manada la quiere

de vuelta, ella no es ... normal.

-Alberta: ¿Qué no es normal, antes de que se despierte que le

hiciste?

Le puse "algo" para que descanse, lo necesita sus heridas eran serias, aún así me atacó.

-Alberta: ¿Tanto así...?

Se curó rápido demasiado para ser normal a pesar de todo eso

brincó por ese balcón para irse.

-Alberta: Es increíble, no tiene disciplina, ni miedo a lastimar su cuerpo para regresar a los suyos, la buscan lo sabes ... para tu suerte

espero que se mejore, mantenla alejada de las alas de seguridad y todo estará bien sera tu responsabilidad si se queda.

¿Mia? Es una salvaje ... veremos que haremos. Buenos dias.

-Alberta: Le dejaré saber tu petición a Kirova y que no pase más tiempo en tu habitación no quiero mas rumores de los que ya hay.

Iba en mi habitación pensando en una manera de convencerla, hice una reverencia al ver Ozera y mi cargo Vasilissa Dragomir.

-Ozera: Esa Kirova es una perra ... Perdón Belikov no quise insultar a tu especie.

-Lissa: ¿Cómo sigue ella?

Su nombre es Rose y eso escuché Lord Ozera, ella está mejorando muy rápido diría yo, adelante para que la vea antes de que despierte.

-Lisa: ¿Cómo antes de que se despierte, aún duerme?

¿Qué no pensáis que no la drogaría? No puedo dejarla sola un segundo Lissa, su gente busca y creame no han parado de buscarla en toda

la noche en lo que va del día.

-Lissa: Ah me dijistes Lissa ... estás aprendiendo Dimitri.

-Sonreí- El strigoi dijo algo que me dejó pensando ... Dijo que su sangre era diferente, que su padre la

ocultaba de ellos, entramos y la princesa la revisó y curo con mucho cuidado.

-Lissa: Yo no sé pero ... yo no la veo bien.

¿Qué le hace pensar lo contrario? Hace menos de dos horas brincó por ese balcón, como si

nada sus viejas heridas no estaban ...

-Lissa: Pudo ser instinto, dices que la buscan ¿no? Su pulso está muy débil Belikov no veo mejoría, mi magia es un desastre solo espero que

viven para que seamos buenas amigas.

Roza si mejoras regresarás una casa - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla después Lissa y cristiano se retiraron un sus cuartos.

-Christian: Belikov envia a alguién para saber como sigue Lissa quiere saber como sigue de salud.

Ahora hay que esperar, se escuchan algunos lobos aullar, la buscan desesperadamente, debes curarte pronto, me siento a cuidar sus

suenos aunque no sean placenteros.


End file.
